The present invention relates to a container for storing viscous substances and is easily transportable. The viscous substances contained within the container can be extracted easily and completely without using any tools and without contact with the user.
Containers that enclose viscous substances to be stored and transported are often inconvenient to use and most requires an applicator or other tools to extract the viscous substance. One conventional design utilizes a soft container that can be squeezed to extract the content through an opening that is generally sealed with a screwed-on cap. This design requires that the user first unscrew the cap to expose the opening and then apply pressure to the body of the container to force the content out through the opening. This design does not allow complete extraction of the content of the container due to the fact that as pressure is applied to the body of the container, the content would spread out and some would always remain in the container even if the container is almost empty.
Another design uses a pump mechanism to physically pump the viscous substance through an opening that operates in conjunction with the pump mechanism such that as the pump mechanism is operated, the opening would open to allow the content to be extracted. This design is expensive to manufacture, and requires many small parts to be assembled.
The present invention is a container that stores viscous substances in a sealed environment and is easily transportable. The contents of the container can be easily extracted completely without any tools or contact with the user.
The present invention is an elongated container with one or more opening near its ends and with one or more piston with approximately the same profile and dimension as the cross sectional profile of the interior of the elongated housing enclosed in the container that will slide along the length of the elongated housing when urged and extract the contents of the container completely.